¿Donde está el amor?
by Music Gianval
Summary: "¿Donde está el amor, del qué tanto hablan? ¿Por qué no nos sorprende, y rompe nuestra calma? Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo, déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho. Volveré a pintar de colores el cielo; haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero..." Basado en la canción "¿Donde está el amor?" de Pablo Alborán y Jesse & Joy. (Dedicación a asapasap)


Desesperado, se rascaba la nuca y hundía, en ocasiones, su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos. Estaba total y completamente desconcertado. No sabía que hacer con ella ahora. Pensaba que, todo lo que había sentido mientras estaban en su mocedad se había vuelto puros recuerdos y fantasías que algunas vez formaron parte de lo que parecía ser el comienzo de una hermosa historia de amor. Todo, en esos instantes, era perfecto y maravilloso, algo que ahora se desmoronaba y arrugaba, perdiéndose por completo en el aire, hecho cenizas. Pero, no podía romper con todo lo vivido, ¿o sí? ¿Terminaría con ella por simples discusiones cotidianas? Claro que no.

Sus amigos, quienes estuvieron apoyando su relación desde un principio, le decían que no podía romper con ella, no tan pronto. Pero, ¿qué "pronto" si ya tenían como diez años en su relación y cinco de matrimonio? Pues, ellos solo contestaban diciendo que no debía, no debía pues, aún en su relación había amor.

_**No hace falta que me quites la mirada,**_

_**para que entienda... que ya no queda nada...**_

_**Aquella luna que antes nos bailaba,**_

_**se ha cansado, y ahora nos da la espalda.**_

Ok, había amor. Supongamos que es así, pero ¿donde estaba? Es decir, ahora él y ella se la pasaban como perros y gatos discutiendo, en definitiva, eso no era amor. Al menos que discutir, refutar, gritar, fruncir el ceño, matar los ojos y cerrar la puerta de una cuando se acaba la discusión eran nuevas muestras de cariño. No, ella no creía eso, pues no era así. Tratar de salvar su relación era su primer objetivo, solo que si él no estaba de acuerdo no podía hacer nada.

Sus amigos le habían hablado mucho sobre lo hermoso de ese sentimiento que, poco a poco, se fue desvaneciendo en la nada, haciendo un vacío en los corazones de sus víctimas. Ya no era lo mismo de antes. Ahora, en vez de dormir juntos y abrazados, como se debía, lo único que se limitaban a hacer era a dormir, cada quien, en su extremo. En las mañanas, todos esos abrazos, besos y mimos de "buenos días" se habían olvidado. Su relación no era la misma de siempre...

_**Tengo contados todos los besos que nos damos,**_

_**Y tú, fugitiva, andas perdida en otro lado...**_

_**Mmm...**_

_**¡Yo no quiero caricias de otros labios! No...**_

_**¡No quiero tus manos en otras manos!**_

_**Porque yo... quiero que volvamos a intentarlo...**_

Los dos tenían en mente salvar su relación; era su meta. El problema era, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lograrían reconstruir algo que ya está a punto de destruirse? Sus amigos les habían dado muchos consejos... lo lamentable era que ambos los ignoraban. Ahora, ese era su problema. Si tan solo pudieran devolver el tiempo...

Eli y Trixie recordaban con mucho cariño esos momentos en los que su amor aún seguía vivo, en los cuales su relación a penas estaba comenzando. Esos si eran momentos gratos... aún Eli recordaba los nervios que tenía cuando tuvo que declararle su amor a Trixie, la cual también estaba nerviosa por todo aquello. Pero, al fin y al cabo, tuvieron las agallas para declarar su amor. Si tan solo tuvieran tanta valentía como antes...

Ellos, aún peleados, no querían que otra persona ocupara su lugar, ¡para nada! Eli decía: "Ella es mía y punto" mientras Trixie exclamaba: "¡Ni te le acerques! Él me pertenece..." seguían con esos mismos celos que tenían cuando comenzó a relación. Tal vez todo este lío si tenía solución después de todo...

_**¿Donde está el amor,**_

_**del que tanto hablan?**_

_**¿Por qué no nos sorprende...**_

_**y rompe nuestra calma?**_

_**Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo,**_

_**déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho.**_

_**Volveré a pintar de colores el cielo, **_

_**haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero...**_

Bueno, tuviera o no solución el problema, lo único que querían ambos era volver ser los de antes. Si antes no les daba pena darse besos y abrazos en cualquier momento, ¿por qué ahora si? No lo sabían, lo único de lo que tenían conocimiento era de que, o volvían a sus abrazos y besos de antes o morirían por falta de amor. Una de dos. Claro, optaron por la primera...

Al fin, ambos decidieron salir de su habitación, y al encontrarse en el pasillo, no pudieron evitar fundirse en un abrazo y soltar un sincero y caluroso "Te amo". En ese momento, ambos decidieron apartar esa noche solo para ellos. Nadie se interpondría esta vez. Solo los dos...

_**Déjame tan solo que hoy rose tu boca  
déjame que voy hacer que veas las olas  
volveré a pintar de azul el universo  
haré que todo esto solo sea un sueño...**_

... ya que habían encontrado el amor...

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Sé que el fic del que hablé no eran song-fics individuales, sino que eran una recopilación, pero es que... pues, me faltan unos cuantos one-shots basados en canciones por hacer, entonces, para no hacerlos esperar, decidí subir el primero, que es este. ¡Y está dedicado a asapasap!**_

_**Comenten, critiquen, confíen en mí ; ), que no muerdo, y si les gustó, denle a "Fav"!**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
